dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Timo Glock
Timo Glock is a BMW racing driver currently competing in the 2015 DTM Season for BMW Team MTEK.'Timo Glock', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/timo-glock?language=en-gb, (Accessed 08/05/2015)Aller, Tamara, 'BMW retains seven drivers for 2015, drops Joey Hand', TouringCarTimes, (Mediaempire Stockholm AB, 06/12/2014), (Accessed 08/05/2015) A former Formula One driver, Glock is one of a number of drivers to have switched from Grand Prix racing to the DTM since the series was reformed in 2000. Current Season Glock's 2015 campaign with the #16 Deutsche Post liveried BMW M4 DTM run by Team MTEK started relatively well, with Glock taking five points from the season opening DTM Festival in early May. Background After experimenting with motorcross in his mid-teens, Glock started karting in 1998, before starting a Formula racing career in the Formula BMW ADAC Series, a title that he earned in his debut season in 2000. Following this with the Formula BMW Germany title a year later, Glock claimed third in his first Formula 3 Championship level race (again in Germany), before a Formula 3 Euro Series drive came his way in 2003. His meteroic rise prompted interest from the Jordan F1 Team, with Glock becoming a test and reserve driver for them in 2004. The F1 Years, nearly Glock made his F1 bow at the 2004 Canadian Grand Prix, where, stunningly, he took two points after the disqualification of four cars from the final result.'Timo Glock', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timo_Glock, (Accessed 08/05./2015) Three pointless appearances later in the season saw Glock finish nineteenth in the final standings, although Jordan opted not to employ Glock for 2005. A move to America followed, with an ill-fated Champ Car challenge ending with just a single podium (although he did earn the honour of being rookie of the season). Glock returned to Europe for the GP2 Series in 2006, switching teams half way through to become a potential series champion. BMW Sauber gave Glock a testing role for 2007 based on his 2006 campaign, with Glock continuing in GP2 for the season. The new role may have influenced his confidence, as Glock emerged as the GP2 Champion for 2007, although he missed out to Sebastien Vettel when potential F1 drives arose in 2007. Toyota to Turmoil It was not the end of Glock's F1 ambitions, however, when Toyota announced that Glock would race for them in 2008, to which Glock responded strongly. A podium in Hungary, combined with strong points finishes in the second half of the season earned Glock 10th in the championship. 2009 saw Glock double his podium tally from the previous year, as he once again finished the season in 10th place in the championship. Yet, when Toyota announced their decision to leave F1 at the end of the season, Glock was without a drive. What followed, for Glock were three seasons with back-of-the-grid team Marrussia (in 2010 named Virgin Racing), after a last minute deal. Despite being the team's stronger driver, the weakness of the cars throughout his time at the team meant that Glock failed to score a single point over three years. He and Marussia agreed to mutually end his contract at the end of 2012, with Glock seeking a new career outside of F1. DTM History He was not long unemployed, however, as BMW asked Glock to race for them, bringing his Deutsche Post sponsorship he had carried with him since his Jordan days, in the 2013 DTM Championship.O'Leary, Jamie, 'BMW confirms Timo Glock for 2013 DTM season', autosport.com (Haymarket Publications, 26/01/2013), http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/105269, (Accessed 08/05/2015) Just one podium looked set to be Glock's disappointing return from his DTM debut season, until he stunned the paddock with victory at the Season Finale at Hockenheim. His strong showing gave Glock more confidence in 2014, although he did not match his victory that season, instead becoming a relatively consistent points finisher. His contract renewed for 2015, Glock's latest campaign started quietly, with two finishes in the tail end of the points at the season opening DTM Festival. Full DTM Record Glock's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Glock during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | |pts = 40 |pos = 9th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 33 |pos = 16th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:BMW Team MTEK